Luna Lovegood And The School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts
by Mikasa Haruno-Uzumaki-Namikaze
Summary: Luna was just meaning to go home after the war when she ended up in Nerima. Luna then met Ukyo and ever since, her life had spiraled from then on. Watch as Luna finds herself and maybe even love? Ranma X Luna Rating may change from T to M
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this isn't right._

Luna looked around her surroundings with an air of curiosity. The Ravenclaw student didn't recognize this place.

It wasn't anywhere in Hogwarts or England and had weird writing all around the shops or signs. It was very fascinating. Luna straightened out her uniform and grabbed her over-the-shoulder bag. Her wand was in it's spot behind her left ear and her Butterbeer cap necklace on.

The happy blonde skipped around Nerima, as a man had informed her, with a dreamy smile on her pale face. Asians, as she called them now, stared at her in silent awe which confused Luna greatly but she didn't mind at all.

Luna skipped pass them all and stopped as she a girl about her age sweeping the front of a shop. The woman was a head taller than Luna with nice tan skin, chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back tied back with a white ribbon, and grey eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless blouse and form-fitting pants. The blonde skipped around her but was stopped as a hand grabbed her elbow.

The brunette looked at her with wide eyes and suddenly tears welled up in them and the girl dropped the broom and wrapped her arms around Luna with a shaky sob. "Luna-chan... where have you been?" The girl let a strangled whisper as she shed tears on Luna's school uniform.

Luna gave a low hum and started to rub the sobbing girl's back in comfort while moving toward the shop door and stepping in it. 'So, she's a cook?' Luna looked around the restaurant and sat in one of the chairs with the brunette leaning over her, practically on her lap. Luna didn't mind. The girl was probably just feeling a bit sad and needed a shoulder to cry on. 'I wonder how she knew my name.' The blonde thought but continued to hold the stranger until finally the cries stopped and lowered to sniffles.

"Are you alright?" Luna inquired and the girl jumped up with a blush on her face and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry but... My Kami, Luna it's really you! You're back! Ranma-honey will be so happy!" The blonde let the girl rant about whatever until it seemed that she was done.

_"I'm sorry but, do I know you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Luna watched as the girl's face did a drastic change in a short amount of time. She went from sad, to happy, to shocked, then to sad again and Luna instantly felt bad as the girl seemed to give her a pleading look. "You... you don't know me?" The girl questioned in barely a whisper, "Luna, it's me!" The girl was holding her hands now with avery firm grip and pleading to her "Your best friend, your childhood friend! Ucchan? Ukyo? We were best friends with Ranma-honey! How can you not remember?!"

Ukyo sobbed once more and leaned into Luna's lap like a child seeking comfort and the Ravenclaw witch couldn't help but start to rub her back and coo to her like a little baby. It was sad really, a girl crying over her? It made her wanna cry as well but she held herself together.

After a while, the girl sat up and wiped her eyes again and looked Luna in the eye with a calculating gaze and the Ravenclaw witch allowed her to.

Ukyo smiled and grabbed a lock of Luna's dirty blonde hair and twirled it around. "Your our Luna-chan alright, I know only one girl with those silver grey eyes that held such a dreamy look in her eyes." The Ravenclaw witch let a smile on her face as this feeling, of being with Ukyo, felt so familiar yet it wasn't complete. Luna sighed and looked her in the eyes then spoke, "Well, since I was born here as you say, maybe you can re-introduce me to everything?"

Ukyo's face lit up like a christmas tree and her hand was instantly seized as she was pulled out of the store, and as Ukyo locked it, and forced to follow behind the girl.

They walked around stores, said hello to strangers, looked at the landscape, and even ate some free food. It was the best thing Luna could remember since the war. Luna was knocked out of her reminiscing when a squeal pierced through it.

Luna looked down to see a small pig. The pig was black with large brown eyes and a yellow scarf around it's neck. The Ravenclaw witch watched as it tried to walk but kept falling due to a pack and umbrella holding it down. Luna smiled and walked up to the little thing as Ukyo talked to a restaurant owner about their food and bent down to it's height.

The poor thing screamed when it saw a huge shadow but it instantly calmed down when it looked into her eyes. Luna smiled and grabbed the little pig into her arms and then the pack and umbrella she stuffed in her bag. See, Luna had a charmed bag to where she could stuff anything, heavy to light, big to small, and call for it later. The pig's eyes seemed to grow larger when she lifted the umbrella but didn't make another sound.

Luna walked back to Ukyo as the girl turned but paled slightly as her eyes landed on the pig "Luna-chan, what is that?" Ukyo's face carried venom in it as she practically hissed at the small mammal but Luna held it close to her chest "A living breathing creature."

If Ukyo knew her than she knew that Luna would never leave a creature out in the open, what about the Nargles! It was getting colder and she didn't want them to snatch up the little creature without it knowing. It seemed that Ukyo did know her as she sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose but you could see a small smile there. "Lucky for you, I know who owns him. I'll take him back but I want you back at the shop for safety alright?" Luna nodded and Ukyo took the pig from her grasp.

"Now get." Ukyo said in a soft voice and Luna was instantly on her way back to the shop and Ukyo had a smile on until Luna disappeared from sight and her face went from soft to a fierce glare.

Ukyo held up the 'pig' by his scarf and glared, "Well, well, well Ranma-honey kick ya out the house again, Ryoga?" Ryoga glared at her and squealed in anger while trying to kick and scratch the beautiful chef. "Calm down sugar, I won't laugh at you. I just need you to do one thing for me." At this, Ukyo gave him her famous glare that beat Mr. Tendo's demon head anyday and in a sugar sweet voice asked "Keep Luna-chan a secret from the Tendo's and/or Saotome's about this or I'll fry ya alright?".

Ryoga shook his head vigorously and then he was being carried off down the street back to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

Ukyo skipped back home with a happy hum. It was days that involved scaring Ryoga shitless that made it worth living for.

The okonomiyaki chef opened her shop and jumped in but stopped at what she saw. On the grill was a okonomiyaki with the words 'Ucchan' on them and a smiley face present on it and the maker of it laying beside the grill with a small smile on her pale face.

Ukyo let a tearful smile appear on her face and she walked up to girls side and hugged her softly. "I guess you do remember some things huh, little sister?"

Luna shifted a bit in her sleep and Ukyo grabbed her up and brought her to the back room where Ukyo changed her into night clothes, shirt and shorts, and left her to be in her dreams.

"Night Luna-chan." Was the last thing Ukyo said to her little sister before the door was closed.

* * *

_Okay, so that's that. Now, what do you guys think should be Luna's comic gag? Ya know like Ranma turning into a girl at inappropriate times, Ukyo calling Ranma jackass, Shampoo and her bike, Akane and her mallet, stuff like that. _

_Just tell me when you R&R. See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Luna looked around her surroundings to see she was lying in a small futon (How did she know what thaf was?) And it was hot and stuffy in the house. Her throat burned, her skin was on fire, and It felt like her nose was so stuffy she couldn't breathe._

_The blonde held up her hand to see it was smaller and paler than usual and sniffled while closing her eyes. _

_Luna was surprised when the sliding door to her room opened and she saw... Dumbledore ? The old wizard looked slightly younger but still old by his greying hair and wore the same robes as he always did. The old wizard held up a finger to tell her to shush. The blonde jumped when the man made her swallow something and she almost choke if she hadn't opened her throat._

_She looked up at Dumbledore in horror as he picked her up along with a blue blanket she could see that had writing on it. "Luna, huh? Well, miss Luna you'll make a fine Luna Lovegood."_

_Luna started to struggle even though it was all in vain but she screamed for help and her answers were heard as she saw man with dark brown hair and grey eyes come out holding a large spatula and then a younger Ukyo! "LUNA!" Ukyo screamed as the man ran at Dumbledore only to be pushed back by a spell._

_Ukyo tried to throw mini-spatulas at the man only for them to be deflected off the shield. _

_Luna knew for some reason this wouldn't be the last time they saw each other so with a weak hand and smile, she waved goodbye before they vanished from her sight._

Luna jumped up in surprise as she placed a hand on her racing heart. That dream wasn't like any dream that she ever had in her life. Did that... really all happen? Everything in her dream? Did Luna Lovegood really ever exist or was she just a fake, a fake for the world to replace her with someone else?

The Ravenclaw witch reached for her wand, which lay innocently beside her, and cast a small spell. "_Accio uniform._" Luna sighed in relief as her uniform floated towards her and grabbed it. She walked around the house a nit until she found the bathroom and fixed herself up. The blonde came out in her uniform, looking as she did the last few days.

Ukyo had literally forced to stay at her house and it felt right to stay with her. Like it was where she belonged all along.

It was nice for a change. Luna could talk about all the creatures that some didn't believe in anymore and Ukyo would listen like she was the only thing that mattered anymore. It was a very nice feeling.

Luna yawned as she walked down to the restaurant part of the shop and stopped short when she saw a small box. She walked over and opened it to see an five okonomiyaki in it. Knowing Ukyo, it was lunch for the chef and she forgot it in a rush. That's how well Luna got to know her over the pass few days.

The Ravenclaw witch grabbed the girls lunch and quickly apperated to Furinkan High.

* * *

The school wasn't anything like Luna would expect of a muggle school but it was interesting to say at least.

Students stared at her as she walked pass them and searched for Ukyo. It was hard to say at least but she was pushed out of her search. Literally. A heavy body slammed into her side and knocked the wind out of her as both her and the unknown person toppled over in a heap.

"Oh Ranma! Look what you did now, I swear you live to hurt innocent bystanders!"

"I ain't do nothing ya tomboy!"

Luna's head was in shambles as she tried to clear her head. "Luna-chan!" Said girl looked up to see a blurry image that looked like Ukyo and Luna smiled as she tried to push the body off her.

The Ravenclaw witch watched Ukyo lift the person off her and wrap her up in her arms "Oh Luna, are you alright?" Ukyo cooed at her and Luna patted the older girl's arm and grabbed the lunchbox. "Sorry Ucchan, I couldn't save your lunch from damage." The okonomiyaki chef rolled her eyes and threw the box somewhere but Luna heard it collide with a poor students head.

"I don't care about the food jackass! Food can be replaced, you can't! Be careful please. Just watch out when you walk around by yourself around this town, alright?" When Luna nodded, Ukyo sat up and helped the witch stand.

Luna reached her hand up to her wand and sighed in relief. She may know wandless and wordless magic but she still loved the comfort of her wand wherever she went.

"Luna..?" The blonde turned to see a boy her age looking at her with a disbelieved expression. He was taller than Luna's 5 ft height with a nice fit and muscular build though still lean. His hair was black and styled in a pig-tail and he had vivid sky blue eyes that seemed to want to trap Luna in a spell. His skin was tanner than the Ravenclaw witches pale complexion. He wore a red chinese shirt (She'd seen one in Harry's book from the muggle world) with baggy teal green pants and slip-on black slippers.

Luna gasped.

_"Luna! Ucchan!" A younger Luna and Ukyo turned with a smile towards a young boy wearing a gi with vivid sky blue eyes and black hair styled in a pig-tail._

_"Hi Ranchan!" Both girls greeted as the boy jumped on Luna with a blush and shy smile. "What about me Ranchan?" Ukyo said with a playful pout and Ranma smiled at her before jumping into her arms as Luna had to watch with a playful smile before she jumped on them both._

_The three children fell over in laughter and hugged each other._

"Ranma?" Luna questioned as she untangled herself from Ukyo's grip and fully turned his way.

The pig-tailed boy stood in shock before he jumped at her with sudden vigor and wrapped her up in his arms with a strong grip. Luna stood there in his arms and allowed him to hold her while she turned to see the faces of some students. All had faces of shock while one girl's face stood out.

She was about Ukyo's height with very short dark blue hair, brown eyes that held such fury in them they seemed on fire, her pale skin was tomato red and she wore the blue dress uniform.

Ukyo smiled at the two but had a fierce glare when she saw Akane's face 'Spoiled brat.' The okonomiyaki chef was glad that her sister could finally have the happy ever after that she deserved. Ukyo never really liked Ranma like that any way. She knew the engagement was really meant for Luna but was trying to hold the spot until her sister was finally found.

The okonomiyaki swore that she would help the two get their happy ending.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma didn't care how many people were watching him right now in disappointment. The only thing he cared about was his Luna. She was back, she had found her way back home. He had waited for the day she would find her way back so that he could just have his childhood love back.

Yeah, yeah, yeah call him a sap but he had loved Luna Kuonji when they were younger and still did to this day. Ranma remembered his pop telling him how they would've been the cutest married couple he had ever seen next to him and his mom but by then Ranma would silence him with a kick to the head. The pig-tailed boy had been there when Luna was taken and was heartbroken so bad that even when his pop took the Kuonji's okonomiyaki booth, he couldn't bring himself to care. He had lost himself and so to forget her, he indulged himself in martial arts and trained and trained till he bled but he still saw her.

Luna and her beautiful smile.

Ranma squeezed the girl tighter and hid his face in her hair. His light was back and he wouldn't let her go for anyone.

**"RANMA!" **

* * *

**"RANMA!" **

Luna's eyes popped open as the scream echoed in her ears. The Ravenclaw witch gasped as she was suddenly airborne and held her skirt as she heard a few whistles, howls, and catcalls. Luna blushed the shade of a firetruck and looked down to see the girl from before trying to strike at Ranma.

She was falling as fast as she had reached the sky but quickly apparated to the ground. Luna watched as Ranma looked at the sky in panic as he dodged the violent girl's punches and kicks.

The Ravenclaw witch quickly pushed the girl back with a shield but made sure she was safe before she jumped behind Ranma. Luna tapped his shoulder and watched in amusement as he turned as if expecting a surprise attack.

"It's only me Ranchan." His fighting stance quickly melted away in her presence. It was like she was some kind of switch that made him work.

Luna was what made him tic and could tell just understand anyone with a single glance. Kami really took his time with her to make her just for him. Ranma didn't need to fuss and fight with her just to get a point across. As kids, if he said one thing she would think on it before giving her feedback.

Ranma took his time to imprint her in his brain.

Luna was short, reaching the middle of his chest, with skin pale as the moon, dark blonde hair that Kami weaved from heaven's golden gates into her head that reached her waist, silver grey eyes that always seemed surprised, plump pink lips that were begging him to ravage them, a thin but curvy body, small petite waist that Ranma wanted to place his hands on, and a chest a bit smaller than his girl forms. Dammit, this girl was gonna drive him insane!

Ranma grabbed her softly by her elbows and looked her straight in the eye. "What happened to you?"

Luna sighed and snuggled closer in his arms. "I'll tell you later." Her voice was muffled but you could detect the exhaustion in it. The pig-tailed boy locked eyes with Ukyo and with a affirmative nod, he was speeding out of school with the blonde tucked in his arms. "Ranma?!" Luna exclaimed as she was soaring through the air. It was a nice experience but still scary.

Ranma kept his eyes on where he was going but Luna knew he was listening to her. She wanted to say something, anything, but she just fell silent once more.

They stopped at Ukyo's home and Ranma barged in without a care in the world. The pig-tailed boy sat the blonde in the chair. Luna knew she now had to explain things to him too and no matter what he wouldn't leave unless he got answers but still kept things to a minimum.

She told the pig-tailed boy what happened to her all through Hogwarts and about the war.


End file.
